Sonata
by che24
Summary: "Aku ingin gege dengarkan, ini sonata." — Tao / "—Aku selalu mendengarkanmu, Tao-er." — Kris / Ada rasa sesak ketika mengatakannya, rasa sesak seperti merelakan sang kekasih untuk orang lain. Tapi siapa aku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa. — Lay / OneShot / Rated: T / TaoRis / KrisTao ft Lay


Denting yang dihasilkan oleh tuts balok putih dan hitam sesuai dengan gerak jemari lentik yang menari di atasnya. Irama yang membuat sebuah medan magnet bagimu untuk tetap terpaku, sepertinya apa yang aku ajarkan padanya berhasil menarik perhatianmu hingga saat ini.

Saat pertama kali membiarkanmu melangkah perlahan mendekatinya, hal itu seperti pilihan berat dalam hidupku.

Bukan karena aku terbiasa melihatnya sendirian, tapi karena pencitraan akan dirimu yang terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya melihatmu melangkah padanya yang masih sibuk dengan tuts piano dan kertas berisi not balok yang ia letakkan begitu saja di atas pahanya.

Kau bersandar pada piano yang ia mainkan dan memandangnya lekat-lekat. Seandainya penggemarmu melihatmu tengah menatap lekat padanya aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelahnya, membayangkan saja aku tidak ingin.

Aku masih tetap duduk di sudut ruangan dan selalu memangku gitarku, memandang dirimu yang sibuk menatapnya lekat, terkadang menyapa dan mengajaknya bicara meski hanya mendapatkan imbalan seulas senyum tipis. Aku tahu bagimu itu sudah cukup.

Hari ini kau juga datang setelah mengakhiri kelas terakhir, kau membuka pintu ruang musik ini dengan sedikit kasar. Dia menoleh ke arahmu yang tengah mencoba menormalkan napasmu yang memburu.

Tangannya mulai menyentuh tuts piano dan kembali memainkan satu komposisi musik yang aku ajarkan. Komposisi musik untuk instrumen tunggal yang menjadi favoritmu —entah karena dia yang memainkannya atau memang kau paham dengan musik yang ia mainkan—

.

.

—Sebuah sonata

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Sonata**

**Lenght: OneShot**

**Genre: Romance**

**Cast: KrisTao / TaoRis ft. Lay**

**Warning: Boys Love, typo, EYD, Lay POV.**

**Kau — Kris || Dia — Tao**

**.**

**.**

**Saya tidak akan mengklaim apa pun dalam fiksi ini, termasuk ide ceritanya karena saya mendapatkannya setelah membaca cerpen Sonata. Saya hanya menjadikannya sebuah inspirasi membuat fiksi ini, alur mungkin akan banyak kemiripan namun akan ada beberapa hal yang berbeda. Mungkin sedikit perbedaan alur yang mungkin bisa saya klaim sebagai milik saya.**

**.**

**.**

**Do**

.

_Adakah kau saksikan aku mendengarkanmu? — (Puisi 'Sonet 1' – Sapardi Djoko Damono)_

.

Hari ini adalah tepat bulan ke empat sejak kau rutin mengunjunginya, terkadang aku hanya menggelengkan kepala melihatmu yang hanya duduk menatapnya yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Tak jarang aku melihatmu tersenyum simpul dan mengusap kepalanya.

Sebegitu perhatiannya kah dirimu kepadanya?

Aku masih memangku gitar yang tak kupetik sejak kau datang mengunjunginya dengan napas tersengal.

Gema tepukan tanganmu menarikku dari keterpakuanku pada tingkahmu yang selalu memperhatikannya, kau kini tengah bertepuk tangan sedangkan dia menatapmu dan tersenyum simpul.

Manis.

"Permainanmu semakin bagus Tao-_er_, kapan-kapan kau harus mengajarkannya padaku ya," suaramu memecah riuh tepukan tangan yang masih kau lakukan.

Bias merah menodai pipi putihnya saat kau memanggil namanya dengan _embel-embel_ semanis itu. Dia mengangguk antusias.

Aku menarik sudut bibirku mengembangkan senyum tipis saat melihat kalian berinteraksi seakan-akan kalian telah mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama, bukan hanya dalam waktu empat bulan saja.

"Apa harimu menyenangkan?" pertanyaan yang selalu kau lontarkan setiap kali kau bertemu dengannya.

Lagi-lagi dia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Apa kau ingin menceritakan harimu yang menyenangkan padaku?" kau memulai lagi sebuah pembicaraan.

Tidak seperti citramu di luar sana, saat berhadapan dengannya kau begitu terbuka sangat berbeda saat kau melewati pintu ruang musik ini. Kau terkenal begitu dingin dan susah di raih.

—bahkan bermimpi pun aku tak bisa membayangkan kau mau berbicara sebanyak itu.

Aku melihatnya menggeleng lemah lalu beranjak dari duduknya menuju meja yang ada di sudut lain ruangan tempat ia meletakan tasnya. Dia meraih tas dengan motif kotak-kotak dan kembali berjalan ke arahmu.

"Kau punya hadiah untukku?" sekali lagi suaramu mengalun seakan menuntut sebuah perhatian dari pemuda dengan lingkar hitam di sekitar matanya. Mata panda.

Dia menggeleng dan meraih sebuah notes dan pena dari tasnya kemudian menuliskan sesuatu.

Aku tak bisa melihat dari jarak pandangku yang cukup jauh dari kalian, mengingat tulisannya yang terjajar rapi dan kecil.

Kau mengerutkan keningmu saat Tao menunjukkan apa yang ia tulis.

"_Aku punya permintaan untuk Kris-ge"_

Suaramu lamat-lamat membaca rangkaian huruf di notes miliknya, kau mengerutkan keningmu dan memandangnya heran.

Kau selalu membaca tulisannya karena itu satu-satunya cara kau mengerti maksudnya. Maksud bocah panda yang selalu mengusik perhatianmu, maksud bocah dengan helai legam yang selalu kau inginkan perhatiannya, maksud bocah yang menjadi junior favoritmu —sejak empat bulan yang lalu— yang kehilangan kemampuan berbicaranya.

Ya—

Hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mengetahui maksud Tao yang tak bisa meneriakan bahkan membisikan pikirannya.

"Kau ingin apa?"

Tao tersenyum lalu menulis lagi pada notesnya dan menunjukkannya dengan cepat setelah ia selesai menuliskannya.

Kembali kau membacanya dan mengerutkan dahimu.

"_Aku ingin gege dengarkan, ini sonata."_

Kemudian kau tersenyum dan menatapnya dalam, aku yakin kau terkesan pada permintaan sederhananya yang tanpa ia minta pun akan selalu kau lakukan.

"—Aku selalu mendengarkanmu, Tao-_er_."

.

.

.

**Re**

.

_Kau akan mendengar dendang hening merawatmu, tak lekang mendenting — (Puisi 'Sonet 2' – Sapardi Djoko Damono)_

.

Kau masih saja mendengarkan permainan pianonya membuatku menghela bosan. Aku letakkan gitarku menyandar pada dinding yang sedari tadi menompang beban tubuhku.

Melangkah mendekati kalian yang sibuk dengan pikiran kalian sendiri. Kau yang sibuk mencurahkan perhatianmu pada lantunan nada lembut yang dimainkan sosok yang kau anggap berharga. Dia yang sibuk mencurahkan perhatiannya pada tuts-tuts balok.

Jemari lentiknya telah terbiasa dengan tuts hitam putih, seakan jemari itu menari di atasnya dengan gemulai yang berdampak pada sebuah keterpesonaan pada sosokmu.

"Kalian asyik sekali," suaraku memecah hening sesaat ketika ia usai menekan tuts terakhir, mengakhiri permaian pianonya.

Tao menatapku dan tersenyum lebar lalu meraih tanganku dan mengayunkannya.

Kau menghela napas pelan.

"Kau mengganggu kami," sahutanmu membuatku melemparkan lirikan tajamku. Sesaat kemudian aku mendengarkan suara kulit yang bertemu.

Aku tersenyum ketika melihat Tao memukul lenganmu dan memandangmu tajam.

"Bagus Tao, pukul saja pangeran jadi-jadian itu," selorohku.

Kau mencibir pelan, kemudian memberikan notes Tao saat kau melihatnya menunjuk notes yang ada di dekatmu.

Dia menulis sesuatu.

"_Lay ge belum pulang, aku pikir sudah pulang."_

Lagi-lagi kau membacanya, seakan-akan pesan itu untukmu padahal itu untukku.

"Aku bisa membacanya sendiri," ujarku ketus saat melihat tingkahmu yang konyol itu. Aku menatap ke arah Tao yang terkekeh perlahan —tanpa suara. "—aku baru mau pulang saat melihatmu memainkan sonata untuk pangeranmu."

Dia menunduk dengan rona merah yang terlihat nyata saat aku menggodanya, entahlah ada sedikit rasa sesak menyeruak dalam rongga dadaku saat melihat bias rona itu.

Apakah dia benar-benar pangeranmu?

"Permainanmu semakin bagus Tao," gumanku yang berusaha mengusir rasa sesak itu.

Tao mendongkak dan tersenyum senang mendengarkan pujian dariku.

"Dan kau—" aku menatap ke arahmu yang kini sibuk membuka notes Tao yang berisi tulisan-tulisan rapi pemuda bermata panda itu, kau mendongkak dan mengerutkan keningmu. "—kau beruntung aku membiarkanmu mendekati Tao."

Kau menyeringai tipis dan mengangkat bahunya, lalu pandanganku menatap pada sebuah lengan yang terulur menyentuh lenganmu, lengannya, lengan Tao.

Dia mengerutkan kening bingung membuatmu tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Ya— aku beruntung karena selalu mendengar dendangan nada darinya yang tak pernah berhenti mengisi keheningan hidupku."

Aku terpekur melihat sorot matamu saat menatapnya dengan sendu.

Sebegitu pentingnya kah dentingan tuts piano yang dihasilkan oleh sosok pemuda tak bersuara di hadapan kita kini?

.

.

.

**Mi**

.

_Jangan lupa di sini ada yang gelisah — (Puisi 'Sonet 3' – Sapardi Djoko Damono)_

.

Hari ini hujan saat tengah hari, aku menghela napas berat. Ruang musik saat tengah hari selalu sepi karena semua anggota klub masih sibuk dengan kelasnya.

Dosen pengajar kelasku sedang dinas keluar kota dan itu membuatku melangkah menuju ruangan ini. Sedikit rasa kaget saat aku mendapatkan pintu tak terkunci, perlahan aku membukanya dan mendapati sosoknya tengah duduk di sisi jendela lebar yang menampakkan tetesan hujan yang menerpa gelas kaca.

"Kau tidak ada kelas Tao?" sapaku membuatmu menoleh kemudian tersenyum dan menggeleng.

Aku mendekatinya yang kini sudah mengambil notes miliknya.

"_Lay ge membolos?"_ tulisan rapinya membuatku terkekeh kemudian menggeleng, aku menarik sebuah kursi kayu dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Tidak, aku bukan mahasiswa nakal yang suka membolos seperti pangeranmu itu," ujarku.

Dia tersenyum lalu menuliskan sesuatu.

"_Kris-ge bukan pangeranku_, _tapi—"_

Aku tidak menunggunya selesai menulis karena aku melihatnya saat tangannya menggoreskan ujung pena bertinta biru itu menyayat serat kertas notes miliknya.

"Tapi, kau berharap dia akan menjadi pangeranmu kan?" potongku saat dia menggoreskan garis panjang yang menggantung maksudnya.

Dia mendongkak cepat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menatapku dalam sorot kegelisahan.

Keheningan berhasil terbentuk sesaat sebelum bunyi goresan ujung pena pada serat kertas notesnya kembali mengisi keheningan.

"_Apa aku boleh berharap?"_

Aku tergugu melihat pertanyaan yang dia goreskan. Tangannya terhenti menulis, Dia tidak menunjukkannya padaku. Tao masih tertunduk.

Aku diam, membiarkan detak jam digital di sudut ruangan mengisi kesepian.

.

"— tentu saja. Tentu saja boleh."

.

Ada rasa sesak ketika mengatakannya, rasa sesak seperti merelakan sang kekasih untuk orang lain. Tapi siapa aku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa.

"Tapi, mainkan sekali lagi sebuah sonata untukku," lanjutku membuatnya mengangguk dan kemudian beranjak menuju kursi singgasananya yang ada di hadapan piano.

Aku masih duduk di kursi kayu yang menyangga tubuhku sejak aku masuk ruangan ini. Membiarkannya memainkan melodi Konserto Piano nomor satu milik _Tchaikovsky._

Mencoba memejamkan mataku saat permainannya semakin membuatku terlarut sebentar kemudian aku membuka mataku dan melihatmu sudah tersenyum di sisinya, turut menikmati permainan pianonya.

Aku tidak tahu kapan dan bagaimana kau datang.

Apa kalian tahu ada yang gelisah di sini? Gelisah di antara kalian?

.

_._

_._

_**Fa**_

_._

_Cinta terasa benar-benar membakar ketika pesan kau dengar: Padamkan Nyalanya — (Puisi 'Sonet 4' – Sapardi Djoko Damono)_

_._

Aku masih duduk di kursi kayu.

Mengamati sebuah proses yang terjadi dan berhasil membuatku hangus menjadi abu dalam perasaan _absurd_ yang aku rasakan di antara kalian.

Aku tahu kau menyadari keberadaanku yang sejak tadi berusaha mengabaikanmu saat kita sama-sama menikmati dentingan nada yang dihasilakan sentuhan lembut jemarinya.

Kau — Kris, sosok yang berhasil membuatnya keluar dari kesepiannya kini tengah mengusap kedua pipi mulusnya. Kalian saling menatap dan itu membuatku sedikit merasa — muak.

Dia mengambil notes —yang tadi sempat kau ambilkan dari kursi kayu yang ia duduki saat ia berbicara denganku, dia kembali menulis.

"_Kris-ge aku ingin mendengarkan sebuah cerita,"_ kebiasaanmu membaca dengan keras goresan tinta Tao tidak akan hilang, seakan kau sedang mengejekku.

"Cerita apa?" tanyamu seraya memandang heran pada sosoknya.

"_Apa pun, aku hanya ingin mendengar cerita,"_

Kau terkekeh, aku mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah—"

Kau memulai ceritamu seakan kau pendongeng profesional, aku menatap kalian dari ekor mataku kemudian menatap langit yang masih mendung tanpa sinar matahari. Samar aku masih mendengar suaramu yang mengalun lancar bercerita tentang seorang tuna wicara yang berhasil menarik perhatian seorang pangeran negeri antah berantah.

Cih, aku tahu kau menceritakan kisah kalian.

Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang –lagi-lagi– merona karenamu.

Aku mencoba menarik napas penjang, menenangkan bara rasa yang menghimpit hatiku sejak melihat kedekatan kalian, dan perubahan pada dirinya.

Rasa panas menyerang relungku seakan membakar setiap perasaan _absurd_ yang aku rasakan pada—

.

.

—_Dia_

Pada_nya, _Huang ZiTao.

.

.

Pemandangan di hadapanku tidak baik untuk kesehatan perasaanku. Aku mengambil tasku dan beranjak pergi membuka pintu.

Bahkan dia tidak menyadari aku pergi meninggalkannya denganmu di ruang musik yang menggemakan lantunan suara tawa kalian atau hanya suara tawamu? Entahlah.

Haruskah aku padamkan bara perasaan _absurd_ ini?

.

.

.

**Sol**

.

_Kenapa mesti kaukatakan aku tampak begitu gugup — (Puisi 'Sonet 5' – Sapardi Djoko Damono)_

.

Aku berdiri di hadapanmu yang menjulang tinggi di koridor kampus. Beberapa mahasiswa memandang ke arah kita, lebih tepatnya ke arahmu.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan Kris _sunbae_?"tanyaku memandang malas ke arahmu yang masih menatapku lama.

Apakah ini yang Tao rasakan saat kau memandangnya dengan matamu? —merasa terintimidasi.

Kau menyeringai singkat.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya sore ini."

'_Deg_'

Sebuah hantaman telak seakan menerjang tepat pada ulu hatiku. Aku membelalakan mataku, ekspresiku tidak lagi malas dan ogah-ogahan namun gurat gugup aku yakin tercetak jelas pada wajahku.

Gugup akan apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan kalian.

Gugup pada semua pikiran-pikiran yang melintas di otakku.

Gugup pada kemungkinan jawabannya —meski sebenarnya aku sudah mendapatkan gambaran 50% yakin apa jawaban yang akan dia berikan nantinya.

Gugup pada 50% jawabannya yang aku yakini kau akan mengiyakan perasaanmu.

Gugup pada nasib hatiku yang terlihat akan terkoyak –

"Aku harap kau memberiku izin."

Suaramu membuatku semakin tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku ragu.

Kau menghela napas berat.

"Kau adalah sosok _gege_ yang berarti untuknya."

Aku memicingkan mataku, "Maksudmu?"

Kau tersenyum tulus, "Kau yang selama ini menemani Tao dalam keheningan hidupnya yang tak pernah bisa mengutarakan suaranya, kau yang mengajarkan piano yang kini sangat berarti padanya, kau yang selalu membantunya saat ia kesulitan mengutarakan pikirannya—"

Aku terdiam, sebegitu berartikah diriku untuknya di matamu?

"Karena itu aku ingin meminta izin padamu, biarkan kini aku yang akan menemani Tao, biarkan aku yang mendengarkan permainan pianonya —aku tidak bisa bermain piano— setidaknya aku tidak ingin menghilangkan apa yang berarti untuknya, biarkan aku menjadi bibirnya untuk menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan."

Aku semakin terpuruk.

Kesimpulannya kau ingin menggantikan posisiku untuknya setelah ini?

Bagus! Lalu setelah ini akan menjadi apa aku tanpanya?

"Apa boleh?"

Aku semakin gugup memikirkan semua hal yang secara _random_ berputar dalam pikiranku.

.

.

"— Jika aku tidak mengizinkanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

.

.

Keegoisanku kini tengah berjaya — sepertinya.

.

.

.

**La**

.

_Ada jarak yang harus di tempuh sampai suasana siap menerima kita — (Puisi 'Sonet 7' – Sapardi Djoko Damono)_

.

Aku memandang kau yang kini memeluknya dan sesekali mencium keningnya lembut, memberikan sisa riak keegoisan kembali menggerogoti perasaanku.

Aku menghela napas mencoba kembali mengabaikan kalian.

Ternyata aku memang lemah padanya, ternyata aku tetap memikirkan kebahagiaannya.

Sudut hati kiriku berusaha untuk memenangkan keegoisanku, tapi ternyata aku tetap takluk pada gambaran kebahagiaan yang akan dia dapatkan saat aku membiarkan kau —sang pangeran— meminangnya menjadi pujaan hatimu layaknya seorang pujangga.

Sesaat setelah aku mengatakan pikiran egoisku aku langsung meralatnya.

.

"—_namun, aku akan mengizinkanmu meski kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan."_

.

Saat itu aku melanjutkan dengan cepat apa yang aku mulai.

Aku bersandar pada pohon yang lurus dengan kaca ruang musik, karena kaca itu aku bisa melihatmu yang kini sibuk menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidangmu.

Sejak kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih, sedikit banyak aku berusaha menghindari kalian.

Alasan konyol yang selalu aku katakan saat dia bertanya kenapa aku sering tidak datang ke ruang musik adalah 'sibuk'. Kambing hitam yang tak akan melayangkan protes karena sering aku gunakan sebagai tameng pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

Kenyataannya— aku berusaha untuk menggerus perasaan _absurd_ yang kurasakan padanya.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang musik saat melihat kau tertawa tanpa suara, aku ingin melihatmu tertawa sejak dulu.

'Cklek'

Aku membuka pintu ruang musik dan kalian menghentikan kegiatan kalian menatap ke arahku.

"Hai Tao?" celetukku kaku.

Dia tersenyum simpul kemudian berlari ke arahku dan memelukku.

"Dia merindukanmu," suaramu membuatku menatapmu dan membalas pelukannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Tao."

Kemudian dia melepaskan pelukanmu dan berlari ke arah tasnya yang tergeletak dan mengambil notes kesayangannya

Aku melirik ke arahmu yang menatapnya dengan sorot teduh, sangat berbeda saat dia menatap tajam padaku dan yang lain.

"Kenapa kau menjauhi kami?" celetukmu membuatku terdiam.

Aku terkekeh kemudian dan menatapmu sebentar, "Aku hanya merasa ada jarak yang harus aku tempuh sampai aku siap menerima kegilaanmu."

Nada suaraku terdengar sarkastis. Kau mendengus pelan kemudian menyambutnya yang berlari ke arah kita.

Aku tersenyum melihat ekspresi polosnya

.

Aku masih menempuh jarak tak kasat mata untuk menerima suasana ini.

.

.

.

**Si**

.

_Tidak ada cinta yang pilu, cinta selalu merdu — (Cerpen 'Sonata' – Lan Fang)_

**.**

Hujan kembali mengguyur sang pertiwi, aku menatap ke atas, membiarkan sebuah keheningan yang melingkupiku menjadi selimut dalam kedinginan yang mulai menyergap.

Aku mendengar suara kenop pintu yang terputar membuatku —entah karena alasan apa— segera berlari dan bersembunyi di balik papan yang baru saja di pasang sebagai sekat beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa," aku mendengar suaramu. "Kita masuk Tao-_er_ kita keringkan dulu badanmu, kau bisa demam jika basah seperti itu."

Aku masih bersandar pada papan yang kini menghalangiku dari pandangan kalian.

"Kenapa kau menerjang hujan, huh?" suaramu kembali mengisi rongga telingaku. "Kalau ada petir kau pasti takut, kenapa kau tidak menungguku saja?"

Hening saat aku tak lagi mendengar suaramu, samar aku mendengar suara seperti goresan pena di serat kertas. Dia menulis lagi?

Aku tersenyum.

"_Aku merindukan Kris ge"_

Kembali suaramu terdengar saat kau membaca tulisannya, kemudian suara tawamu membuat kehangatan datang perlahan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu _baby peach, _tapi aku tidak mau kau sakit."

Hening lagi.

Aku penasaran dan melongokan sedikit kepalaku mencoba mencuri pandang selain mencuri dengar.

Aku terbelalak melihatmu kini tengah memagut lembut bibir _peach_ milik Tao.

"Lain kali kau tidak boleh hujan-hujanan," ujarmu setelah kau melepas pagutanmu, ibu jarimu bergerak ke sudut bibir Tao dan mengusapnya lembut. Menghilangkan jejak saliva yang terhubung saat kalian berciuman tadi.

Iri.

Aku melihatnya menulis kembali dengan pias rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"_Tapi aku merindukan gege," _

Kau kembali terkekeh dan memeluk lembut tubuh Tao yang masih memakai bajunya yang lembab karena hujan.

"Apa yang kau rindukan dariku."

Tao tersenyum sebelum ia kembali menggoreskan penanya.

"_Rindu suara gege, kepada cinta."_

Kau dan aku sama-sama terdiam setelah kau membaca tulisan Tao. Kau tersenyum simpul lalu memeluknya semakin erat, mencium keningnya.

"Tapi suaraku tidak merdu," ujarmu pelan.

Tao kembali menulis dengan posisi masih kau peluk dari samping sehingga ia tetap bisa menulis.

"_Suara kepada cinta tak harus merdu tapi tak pernah pilu, karena cinta selalu merdu."_

Lagi-lagi hasil goresan tintanya berhasil membuat kita tergugu.

Aku ikut tersenyum, setidaknya kini aku yakin perasaan _absurd _yang aku rasakan padanya bukan Cinta. Karena seperti katanya cinta tidak pernah pilu, mungkin yang aku rasakan hanya rasa kehilangan karena sikap posesifku yang melindunginya selama ini.

Mungkin—

.

.

"Tao—" bisikmu masih bisa tertangkap indera pendengaranku. "—boleh aku mendengar suara cintamu?"

Aku terhenyak.

Melihatmu kembali memagut bibirnya.

.

.

.

**Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Si —**

Aku tidak akan melanjutkannya, karena kisahku dengannya aku anggap berakhir pada titik nada **Si**, setidaknya di dekat kalian aku berhasil mendengarkan melodi cinta termerdu sebelum aku merajut melodi cintaku sendiri.

Rasanya aku mendengar desah yang menjadi sonata paling indah _— (Cerpen 'Sonata' – Lan Fang)_

.

.

.

**End**

**.**

**.**

c.n: adakah yang ingat saya?

saya bingung mau nulis apa, tapi kemudian saya membaca karya sastrawan favorit saya. saya tidak berniat merusak teks aslinya, hanya saja saya merasa sangat tertarik dengan ide cerita ttg sonata. Saya tidak paham musik, beberapa hal saya dapatkan dari browsing dan tentu saja cerpen yang menjadi _hypogram_ fiksi ini.

Maaf hasilnya absurd dan selalu— gantung ^^, maaf untuk typo dan EYD yang masih amburadul

Sonata, salah satu cerpen karya Lan Fang yang berhasil membuat saya semakin jatuh cinta pada karya-karya beliau. Cerpen Sonata ini pernah publish di Kompas 10 Juli 2011 (menurut data yang saya peroleh) dan ada pada kumpulan cerpen 'Sonata Kelima'.

Puisi 'Sonet' merupakan karya Sapardi Djoko Damono.

Cerpen 'Sonata' seperti yang saya jelaskan sebelumnya adalah karya senior Lan Fang , terima kasih telah menghasilkan karya2 yang menarik hati saya.

Saya belum resmi balik dari hiatus sebenarnya tapi hingga tgl 14 agustus saya free jadi saya akan berusaha mengapdet beberapa fiksi hutang :D

Maaf jika saya belum bisa menghasilkan fiksi yang bermutu dan sering menghasilkan fiksi yang terkesan abal /deep bow/

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mungkin ada yang berkenan memberi saran pada kotak review fiksi ini.

salam,

che24


End file.
